1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for transmitting video information.
2. Description of Background Information
As a transmission system for transmitting video signals of a plurality of channels through a single transmitting line or for recording and reproducing. The video signals by using a single recording medium, the inventor or the present application and others have already devised a system that extracts some of unit section signals from N (N being a natural number) channel video signals, thereby slimming-out the video signals, and transmitting the extracted unit section signals after of the extracted time-division multiplexing of the extracted. This system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. P62-196875.
With this system, the transmission time of video signals can be substantially shortened or otherwise the recording time of a recording medium can be substantially extended. However, each of N channels of video signals obtained on the receiving side or the reproducing side is, for example, a signal consisting of sections each extracted from every N fields of the video signal. Therefore, it is necessary to employ a process of storing the video signal of each channel in corresponding memories, and reading-out the contents stored in each memory repeatedly for a period of N fields, in order to provide output signals. As a result, there are problems such that the resonance of the reproduced picture is reduced in vertical direction, or unnatural movements are generated in the reproduced picture.